


Reflection

by Seffrine



Category: Tom Hardy/Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffrine/pseuds/Seffrine
Summary: 汤姆・哈迪／杰克・劳登的黑道设定纯粹幻想故事纯属脑洞以及美图构成虽然觉得有点不成熟可是我已经尽力了（吐魂





	Reflection

冬天的纽约市异常寒冷，街上的路人无一将自己包裹在温暖的大衣内。  
繁忙的街道上布满着繁忙的人，各自都有自己的目的地。  
而在这繁忙的日常中，戴着墨镜的他站在街灯下泯然众人，冷静地看着每一分每一秒都在转变，却10年以来都不曾改变的景观。  
这就是纽约市，充满着矛盾的城市。  
｀｀｀｀｀  
“先生，您的黑咖啡！”  
无言的接过温热的咖啡后，杰克・劳登往公园无人的一角走去，一边喝着手上的咖啡，一边笔直地往那早已坐着一人的木长椅走去。  
“24小时之内。”  
不等杰克的回复，身穿浅灰大长衣的男人拉低帽子后便起身离去。  
放下手中的咖啡，杰克听着四周的一切声音。紧凑的脚步声，鸟们的鸟鸣声，孩子们的嬉戏声，汽车的引擎声，还有在后巷的殴打声。  
一切就如他所记得的那样，不差丝毫。  
拿起被刻意遗落下的新闻，杰克缓缓地打开，印入眼帘的是那无法忽视的标题，“内幕再次曝光！政界丑闻不断！”  
无视新闻的报道，他快速将某人准备的简介资料记起后，从怀中拿起打火机，将资料燃起。  
艳红的火焰反射在他的墨镜上，随着被燃烧的范围逐渐扩张，他轻轻地放开手指，让那团火焰飘燃于空中烧耗而尽。  
就让这一次的任务为这一切，画下句点吧。  
｀｀｀｀｀｀  
“汤姆！你可让大伙儿久等了！”  
走进晚宴，对于扑面而来的人，汤姆・哈迪从容地回以最佳笑容，“我待会儿有个特别的约会，花了不少时间准备，真抱歉，”说完，他接过侍者的香槟，轻轻碰过对方的红酒继续道，“可就算我不在，你们不也享受得很嘛。”  
“没有你的话气氛可以不一样呢！”  
将他们两围绕起来的人群一一附和道，“是啊，是啊！”  
举起手中的红酒，眼前的人开口道，“For Tom Hardy, cheers.”  
默契般，大家纷纷举起手中的五彩冰粉的饮料。  
而汤姆也随后举起自己手中的香槟，“Cheers.”  
这么一闹场，大家的气氛开始暖和，大家也开始逐渐地散开。  
环绕一圈，在场的人都不乏名流人士，有的心怀鬼胎的打算着各种谋利之事，有的只想从中浑水摸鱼捞一捞，真是无趣呢。  
“先生，一个人吗？”身后传来的邀约让汤姆下意识地转过身，上下打量着眼前金发碧眼的尤物，他不禁弯起嘴角，轻轻地回道，“是呢。”  
她那头烫卷的亮丽金发滑过裸露的柔滑双肩，让她胸前的傲人更为引人注目。汤姆迈开脚步缩近两人的距离，伸手抬起她纤细的右手亲亲落下一吻，“我是否有幸能得知小姐的闺名吗？”  
无趣与否，都看个人的掌控。  
对于他而言，这一切只不过就只是空闲中的玩乐。  
｀｀｀｀｀｀  
踢开布满生锈的铁门，杰克・劳登习惯性地环顾四周，检验周围的气息。在确定无人之后，他走向指定目标大楼的方位。  
放下背包，杰克抓起望远镜调节远近，开始观察正进行得如火如荼的宴会。  
透过高清晰度的仪器，杰克的视线不断地转换中，试图在一片片人海中寻找出这一次的目标。  
看着穿着光鲜亮丽的红男绿女手拿着价格上千的红酒与香槟轻言细语地说着话，杰克心底不知觉地唾弃，‘都是些玩弄着权利的……’  
‘Gotcha!’  
透过望远镜，杰克注视着那抹宽厚的背影。在这满是白发斑斑的中年人潮中，目标那头深褐色近黑，被修剪得很短的头发特别显眼，尤其是那站在他身旁的美艳女子拥有着一头亮丽的金发，更承托出了他个人的魅力。  
虽然只是背影，但是杰克可以确定那就是他这一次的目标。在得到指令后，他都会将目标的生理特征印记在脑海里，然后再将一切的资料处理掉，不留下任何痕迹。这是他的习惯。  
1米75的身高，靛青色的眼眸，与颚边的胡子都是这一次的目标的特征。  
寻找到目标后，杰克开始分析目标的四周环境。  
目标所在的是宽敞的宴会场的正中央，正上方是绽放着光彩的水晶吊灯，‘Bingo.’  
晚风吹过，杰克在心底计算风速，脑海里再一次地确认计划以及随后需要使用的离开路径。  
高挂的弯月将杰克的影子拉长，弯下腰身，打开背包将分支的枪支组合起来。  
热闹的夜晚，另一个的任务。  
这就是他的生活。  
架起组装好的Savage110，透过瞄准镜，杰克再一次将目标锁定。  
“......”听着四周的声音，杰克在心里默默地倒数着，“噔～噔～”远处传来缓慢不急的声响，表示了现在时刻，“......”伴着风声，扳机上的食指已经做好准备。  
“！”正要按下扳机的那一瞬间，会场顿时暗了下来。而杰克也在同一瞬间，转换成夜视功能，快速地确认目标的所在。就在他锁定目标的瞬间，那宽厚的背影却转过身。  
杰克下意识地想将枪支往上移至目标头上的水晶吊灯的那一刻，他对上了目标的视线，迟疑的一秒，目标透过瞄准镜，弯起了嘴角。  
“难道......”杰克低喃道。  
“咻！”一阵熟悉的枪声响起，杰克下意识的低身抱着枪支翻滚到障碍物后。“咻！”左后方，判断了对方的位置后，他毫不犹豫地掏出随身携带的S&W M&P22型号的手枪，往对方的位置瞄准，“嗙！嗙！”连射两枪后的他再次转移位置，往出口移近。  
压低身体，打开生锈的门扇后躲在后方，杰克再一次往阻击手的方向再次射击，企图扰乱对方寻找自己的踪迹，“嗙！”转身快速地跑下楼梯，他沿着印记在脑海里离开路径，往3楼的逃生口跑去。  
跑到目标逃生口楼梯处，杰克用力踢开逃生楼梯，身手流利地沿着楼梯往下爬。爬至最后一节，他放手一跳，落在满是垃圾袋堆里。  
快速地伸手抓着垃圾箱的沿边，他用力一跃，转身跳出，单手撑在地面维持平衡后再次站起，往后巷跑去。  
不显眼的下一个街口，他停了一辆在不久前偷的轿车。  
习惯性地往观察周边环境的杰克却在下一刻感受到人的气息。比起脑子，他身经百战的四肢早已做出反应，左手举起往袭击者的下腹袭击，却被对方一档，他再一次地抬起右脚往下盘攻去。  
“！”挡开对方的左勾拳，杰克伸手一拳偷袭对手的双眼，“啊！”连着机会他将对方的头拉低，以右脚膝盖顶上，“唔啊！！”  
眼看对方倒下，他快速地转身往街口跑去。  
‘快了！’  
就在杰克转身的那一瞬间，眼前一把铁棍向他迎来，“嗙！”  
眼前一黑，他失去了意识。  
站在街角的人眼看身前的猎物，他缓慢地取出口袋的手机熟悉地播下电话键，“嘟......嘟......”  
很快的，对方那一头传来了沉稳粗糙的声音，“喂。”  
“老大，抓到了。”那人低声回到。  
“嗯。”对方在简洁的回答后便断了链接。  
收起手机，他将准备好的束手圈和麻袋拿出，麻利地处理眼前的人。  
｀｀｀｀｀｀  
“滴，滴......”  
熬过无数殴打的脸部布满撕裂开来的伤口，遭受“特别对待”的嘴部更是血肉模糊，被捆绑在木椅上的杰克・劳登意识模糊。  
感受着汗水混上血液缓缓地由自己的头部满满往下滑，滑过断了的鼻梁，沿着鼻尖，滴落在地上的血迹里，混成一团。  
“哈......哈......”还怀有一丝意识的他坚持地一口一口地呼吸着。  
远处传来不缓不急的皮鞋声，“嗒嗒，嗒嗒。”原本围绕着杰克的人有默契地开始退开，展现出落座在正中间的他。  
“嗒嗒。”随着那皮鞋的脚步声停下，垂下头的他用力地睁开眼皮。就在自己那团血迹前，他看见了来人的皮鞋。  
法国Berluti，看来这人就是这里的老大了。  
在心底唾弃了眼前的人后，杰克吃力地抬起头，想“仰望”这家伙的狗屎样。  
“你！”  
｀｀｀  
眼前的人缓缓地抬头，额上的伤口再次溢出点点血滴，随着额边，滑过那破皮的右眼，以及那折断的鼻梁，最后停留在他那红肿破皮的双唇。  
“这......就是所谓的黄雀在后吧。”居高临下地，汤姆・哈迪取笑似的叩问挑拨着。  
掏出怀中印有T字眼的丝绸手巾，汤姆轻轻抹去那唇边的血迹，“希望他们没有拔光你的牙。你知道的，这么有趣的事我不参与可不行呢。”  
“！”注视那人气愤地颤抖着全身，要不是杰克此刻被紧紧地捆绑椅子上，他早已不顾一切地往自己身上扑了吧。  
“没事。”举手示意，汤姆阻止了欲往上前制止的手下，他将那沾满血汗的手巾收回怀中，“我这颗头上标的价钱可是很高呢，难道你会以为我什么防备都不做吗？”  
可那价钱真的太高了，再大的风险，这些蝼蚁还是会坚持不懈地涌上来，真可笑。  
低着头，汤姆拽起嘴角，带有轻视地开口问到，“这家伙将金主的名字吐出来了吗？”  
“还没，他嘴巴很硬。”身后的某人带有惶恐地开口。  
“哼！”仿佛要证实那些人的话，他一口吐出嘴里的血，努力睁开的左眼怒视着眼前失手的目标。  
灰暗的地下室只闪烁着几盏微弱的灯光，而杰克努力睁开的左眼，随着那一闪一闪的瞬间，闪烁着充满生气的蔚蓝。  
在这不利的状况，眼前的人依然这么充满攻击性，这真是。。。  
有趣呢！  
“你们都退下吧。”  
站起身，汤姆的目光依旧停留在身前的人的身上。随口的命令，人潮逐渐消散。  
｀｀｀｀｀｀｀｀｀这里开始重点｀｀｀｀｀｀承受不了的人请回避｀｀｀｀｀｀｀｀  
“你想干什么。”张开嘴吐出了几句话语扯开了杰克嘴边的伤口，刺疼的感觉让他不自觉地皱起眉头，猛地张开的左眼依旧充满着攻击性。  
“没，就好奇你……”带着趣味的眼光，汤姆轻轻迈开脚步往那人的身后走去。  
那人一步步地逐渐离开杰克的视觉范围，他尝试想转身跟随那人的身影，为妨他的攻击，但被捆绑着的他凭尽全力却也无法挣脱那该死的束缚。  
“嗒嗒。”回荡于这昏暗空间的脚步声是杰克唯一能判断对方的位置。就算他无法瞧见身后的人，但由那人散发而出的存在感却让他无法忽视。感受到自己身后的人逐渐靠近，他身上的肌肉再一次地紧绷，一拽，依然无法挣脱那天杀的束缚，“干！”他怒骂道。  
“怎么了，我让你紧张起来了？”感觉到那人俯下身，下一瞬间，杰克感受到耳边的热气，一阵怪异的感觉袭击着他。  
“哼！”深呼吸，在这种时刻保持冷静最重要，杰克开始将注意力放在四周。随着自己的深呼吸，他的呼吸逐渐回复平息。努力睁开双眼，他试图分析现况。  
那些人退下后，这里只剩下身后的人，逃出的几率提升了不少，而自己的10点钟方向有个老旧的破例窗户，望着那只有15公分的距离，他在心底下感谢这里是人口密集，大楼紧密相贴的建筑设计。  
只要他逃到对楼去，他就有可能离开。  
下意识地挣扎，他再一次地低声咒骂，“该死！”  
这天杀的束缚！  
就在杰克沉淀于愤怒之时，他身后的人张开双手倾向前，左手捂住他的血迹斑斑的双唇，右手掐着他的鼻子。  
感觉到那人掐着自己的鼻子不让自己呼吸的同一瞬间，自己的嘴里同时被投入不知名的东西，下意识地以舌头阻挡那东西往食道滑下。  
“在这情况下依然能正确的做出判断，该称赞你的危机意识吗？”话还没说完，汤姆・哈迪抬起右脚往杰克的后背踢去。  
“唔！”措手不及的一击让杰克弓起上身，激烈般的刺疼刺激着他的神经，被捂住的嘴溢出他的哀嚎，而那颗不明物体却趁机滑下食道。“咳咳，咳！”无视喉咙传来的炽热感，他开始做出呕吐的反应，虽然不知道自己吞下了些什么鬼东西，但他百分之百可以肯定那绝对不是些什么好东西。  
确定怀中的人如他计划般地吞下药物后，汤姆松开了他的双掌。依旧站在杰克身后的他看着那不断做出呕吐状，满脸通红的杰克，汤姆伸出手轻轻在他背后拍了下，“吞了就吞了，别这么折磨自己吧。”  
“你到底想干什么！”感受到那人假惺惺地拍起自己的后背，燃烧着怒火的杰克则过身质问身后的男人。  
“嗯，待会你就知道了。”说完，汤姆拖过一张木椅放在杰克眼前。再一次地，他居高临下注视着布大大小小伤口的人。  
真期待那双充满怒气的蔚蓝双眸待会会有什么些什么样变化。  
｀｀｀｀｀｀  
十几分钟过去，眼前的人轻松地靠在椅背上，修长的腿优雅地交叉着，双手随意地大腿上。  
身穿意大利量身定制的黑色晚礼服，汤姆・哈迪散发出的优雅气质与这犹如废区格格不入，但他的一个眼神却可以让任何人都屈服于他无言的主控权下。  
但是眼前的人虽落于下风，却毫无落势之姿，反而怒火不断，无时无刻都在等待时机反击。  
“......”玩味儿般地，汤姆默默地注视着吞下药物后的他，期待着那人的反应。  
他们家刚新调配的Ecstasy，大大缩短了药性发作时间，使用者会感到情緒高漲，也提高了感官靈敏度。  
“呜......哈......”意思模糊的杰克逐渐地感觉到点点不适，微弱的光线开始散发出明亮的效果，被捆绑的身体不自觉的颤抖，与那粗燥的束缚摩擦让他敏感的肌肤感受到异样的快感，“啊......哈啊......”  
望着眼前的人忘我般地挣扎着，往后仰的动作露出了他那凸起青根的脖子，汗珠沿着他下颚往下流，缓缓地，一点一滴落至那上下滑动的喉结。  
杰克身穿的黑色衬衫早已被撕裂，露出底下的早已被血汗染湿的白色背心。随着他紧凑的呼吸，上下起伏的胸膛上凸起了那两点诱惑。  
坐在正对面的汤姆满意似地眯起他那双萌起炽热欲望的靛青眼眸，双手交叉于胸前，继续观赏这一场属于他一个人的性感演出。

“哈啊......哈啊！”不知名的快感倾泻而出，前一刻所感受到的撕裂般地疼痛此刻经已转换成无名的快感，紧紧捆绑的束缚带来的摩擦让他更佳地沉。  
虽然汤姆想继续欣赏这么撩人的演出，但时间是很宝贵的，而且他也想亲手感受那人的炽热。“嗯。”那一定很棒。  
一边想象着那人在他的引导下变得更佳狂热，汤姆下意识地已自己温热的舌尖滋润感到干燥的双唇。  
站起身，汤姆再一次走到那人的身后。伸出双掌，他轻轻地附在那冒着点点冷汗的细颈上，拇指似有似无地来回抚摸着那诱人的耳垂。俯下身，他将鼻尖埋在那人的颈窝，深深地呼吸，双手慢慢地从他胸前往下移，途中刻意地滑过那敏感的双顶，最后来到那充满肌肉的细腰。  
“嗯，”怀中的人迷蒙地紧闭双眼，仰起的头轻轻靠在他的肩上。  
“天，你这是故意的还是......”汤姆压抑不住地伸出舌尖，贪婪地将那带有血味的亮晶汗珠一舔，满足似地他发出深沉的呻吟，“嗯......”  
感觉到颈窝的刺激，杰克按捺不住地摇起下身。  
天啊......他到底......这到底是......  
嘴里回味着充满他的气味，汤姆再一次将张开自己早已迫不及待的双唇，往哪诱人的耳垂移去，又吸又咬地玩弄着。  
汤姆的双掌再一次地下移动，来到那人早已鼓起的欲望，他缓慢不急地抚摸着。  
微微抬头的炽热在汤姆充满挑逗地抚摸下逐渐变硬，那股燥热透过单薄地布料传道他的双掌上。利落地解开他的裤头，汤姆将右手滑进那鼓起的禁地，而左手则是往上来到他胸前的凸点。  
汤姆修长的手指紧紧裹着那股欲望，拇指环绕着那顶端，由下往上地刺激着。  
“哈啊！！”感受着身下的快感，怀中的人控制不住地呻吟，让控制着这一切地汤姆带来莫名地愉悦。  
“来吧，感受吧。”低沉的声音隐藏不住他的兴奋，汤姆扬起下巴，吸允着怀中的人细致的颈项。  
汤姆的左手在那诱惑着他去触碰的胸前两点，他粗燥的手指为怀中的人带来陌生的快感，汤姆刻意加强力道挫着那激凸，而右手也相同地收紧，炽热地顶尖逐渐溢出热液，让他上下滑动的动作更为顺畅。  
“嗯唔！”一波紧接一波的快感向他袭来，杰克的腰支感受着将自己的包围住的粗燥，随之舞动起来，嘴里吐出最真实的渴望，“快，再快！”  
汤姆抬起头，看见那紧闭的双眼边垂着水汽，他不知觉地落下轻吻，吻去那不知是泪珠还是汗珠的水滴。  
感受着就快攀上顶端的炽热，汤姆加快上下的滑动。  
“哈啊！”杰克下腹一紧，快感爆发，粘稠的精液直喷而出后沿着那半软的肉棒流至汤姆的手上。  
此时杰克的意识依旧沉醉于那激烈的高潮，忘我地享受着那点点快感的余韻而站在他身后的汤姆终于撤离自己的双后，站起后再一次取出口袋里的丝绸手巾，将右手上的激情抹去。  
将手巾再次收起后，汤姆迈开脚步走至杰克的面前。满意地看着眼前的人透着激情后的表情，他再一次弯下腰身倾向前，双手围绕着杰克的腰支，垂下头，他往那诱人的双唇吻去，“嗯……”  
身下的人似乎还未从激情中恢复，感受着自己那双被碰触的双唇，杰克下意识地张开双唇，迎接来人的侵袭。  
对于对方的邀约，汤姆毫不客气地伸出舌尖与对方纠缠。吸，允，舔着，想要感受更多的汤姆伸手探向杰克的后庭。  
“嗯…”享受着对方挑逗的汤姆溢出满足的呻吟，滑过杰克柔滑的后臀，他嬉戏般地玩弄着。  
想象着将这一刻的激情延续，汤姆脑海里回绕着各种香艳的画面。  
就在汤姆正准备拨开那隐秘的洞口时，热情索取着对方的舌尖传来被撕裂的感觉，收回双手，他猛地掐着杰克的喉咙，强逼杰克松开他的下颚。  
“哼，还以为你很享受呢…”随口吐出口腔内的血液，汤姆松开手，往后推开。  
药效还未散去，杰克此时迷蒙的眼神飘忽不定，但嘴角缓缓溢出的血液却提醒了汤姆眼前的人在这样的情况依旧能反击。  
算是他低估了对方，呵呵。可这也无法怪他呢，那个人在他怀里喘气呻吟的样子太……  
想像不久前的激情，汤姆感觉到自己下腹的燥热再次被唤醒。弯起嘴角，他摇了摇头地失笑。  
这次就这样吧，举起手，汤姆解开脖子上蝴蝶领结，“真期待下一次呢。”  
收起自己的凝望，汤姆转身离开，皮鞋特有的声音回响于这空旷的旧仓库中，“嗒嗒，嗒嗒。”  
“咔嚓。”关上门，汤姆对着站岗的手下开口道，“大家都撤离吧。”  
被留下的人们虽然怀有疑惑，但都无声地开始撤退。  
｀｀｀｀｀  
确定了门外的人都离开后，早已恢复意识地杰克用趁那人不注意地时候取下的袖扣，开始尝试开锁。  
“呸。”吐出嘴里凝结的血块，杰克再一次确定他早已拟定的逃走路线。  
解开锁后，杰克动了动四肢，确定了自己被拔出了几颗牙以外，没有受到过于严重的内伤后，他往那窗口移去。  
站在那残缺不全的破窗口前，杰克看着自己惨不忍睹的倒影。  
最后一次？他可没其他生活技能呢。自嘲似地弯起嘴角，却撕裂了伤口，让杰克不自觉地皱起眉头。  
攀上窗口，杰克毫无留恋地离开，没入纽约城市的黑暗中。

fin


End file.
